1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of irrigation and, more particularly, to the mounting and configuration of a sprinkler head assembly of an overall underground sprinkler system.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Underground sprinkler systems are becoming more prevalent in new home designs. However, such systems have been commonly used in other environments for quite a long time. For example, resorts and golf courses have employed underground sprinkler systems for decades. In general, a sprinkler system includes one or more underground sprinkler heads interconnected to a water supply line through respective risers. Because it is often desired to arrange the sprinkler head substantially flush with the surrounding terrain and the depth to which the main supply line is buried can vary between different installations, risers will have varying, associated lengths. Regardless of this fact, it is not atypical for a flush mounted sprinkler head to become recessed relative to the surrounding ground surface. This potential problem can be particularly found in connection with golf courses wherein the sprinkler heads are often run over by work and other transport vehicles. In order to be most effective, the proper level of the sprinkler head must be maintained.
For at least this reason, it is sometimes necessary to excavate about a recessed or sunken sprinkler head and associated riser such that the length or positioning of the riser can be adjusted in order to reset the desired height for the sprinkler head. Obviously, this represents a time consuming and expensive undertaking. To address this concern, it has heretofore been proposed to provide for some adjustability of a sprinkler head itself. In such known arrangements, a sprinkler head can be vertically adjusted relative to its riser to a limited degree. Typically, these known adjustment systems require a much lower degree of excavation or component disassembly. An example of such a known arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,121. Regardless of the prior art which addresses this problem, there still exists a need in the art for an improved adjustment arrangement for sprinkler heads.
In addressing this and other needs in the art, it is considered important to provide an overall sprinkler head arrangement which can be readily adapted for use with a wide range of conventional pop-up head units. In addition, in most environments, underground sprinkler systems must be drained during the colder months of the year in order to avoid freezing. Obviously, it would be desirable to not require this laborious task. Furthermore, one major maintenance item in sprinkler systems is replacing faulty solenoid control valves. It would be extremely beneficial to simplify this maintenance function, which typically also requires excavating about a respective sprinkler head.
In a typical underground sprinkler system, particularly for a large-scale installation, it is extremely common to install, adjacent a select few of the overall number of sprinkler heads connected to a common water supply line, separate hose attachments. In this manner, hose attachments are readily available for use in connection with watering areas not directly covered by the various sprinkler heads or for other reasons. Certainly, the need to incorporate these separate links to the water supply line increases the installation time and expense associated with the sprinkler system, as well as complicates the overall system design. To this end, it would be advantageous to provide structure which could be employed to selectively convert a pop-up sprinkler head to a hose connection, thereby avoiding the requirement for separate hose attachments which carry with them further winterizing needs.
Based on the above, there exists a need for various improvements in the art of underground sprinkler systems, particularly with respect to providing convenient arrangements for readily, vertically adjusting a sprinkler head, avoiding the need to drain an overall sprinkler system during winter months, accommodating any one of a wide range of sprinkler head units in a single sprinkler housing, simplifying solenoid valve replacement, and enabling a pop-up sprinkler head to be easily converted to a hose attachment as needed.
The present invention is directed to an adjustable pop-up sprinkler head arrangement used in connection with underground irrigation systems, such as those employed at golf courses. In accordance with the invention, a main sprinkler housing is placed in fluid communication with a main supply line through a riser. A flow valve is adapted to control the flow of water to the main housing, while being located at a position below a frost line of the system. The main housing has an upper opening adapted to receive a portion of a pop-up sprinkler head unit through an adapter sleeve which establishes a blow-out feature. The sprinkler head has associated therewith a readily accessible, threadably attached or otherwise quick connected solenoid for controlling the opening and closing of the flow valve, as well as a shield that extends concentrically about a body portion of the main housing, with the shield preventing the ingress of dirt between the shield and the body portion.
The pop-up sprinkler head unit is vertically adjustable relative to the main housing and can be retained in an infinite number of vertical positions between extreme raised and lowered positions, preferably through a wedge-type connection established by exposed heads of various mechanical fasteners associated with a retainer ring. This arrangement not only allows for the adjustability of the head, but also provides an adjustable resistance to the lowering of the head relative to the surrounding terrain. If the head should become lowered relative to the ground surface, the head can be easily, vertically adjusted to re-establish a flush mounting arrangement.
The sprinkler head assembly has associated therewith a weep hole which enables draining of the water above the valve whenever the valve is shut off. The weep hole is positioned below the frost line such that no water is normally in the main housing of the sprinkler head. This arrangement avoids the need for winterizing the sprinkler head. Given the incorporation of the adapter sleeve used to mount a particular pop-up sprinkler head unit within the main housing, the overall system can be adapted for use with various known pop-up sprinkler head units available on the market today by simply employing a respective, particularly designed adaptor sleeve.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the invention, a cover or cap for the sprinkler head includes structure enabling a container type element to be mounted over the pop-up sprinkler head. More particularly, the container has one end which is adapted to be fluidly sealed about the retainer ring of the sprinkler head and a second end which defines a threaded connection for a hose. With this arrangement, the container can be selectively attached to the sprinkler housing such that, when the pop-up sprinkler is operating, water will be directed out the second end of the container and through the hose connection. This construction avoids the need for separate hose attachments adjacent sprinkler heads as part of an overall underground watering system.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the drawing wherein like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts in the several views.